


Safety

by CaesarVulpes



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Cuddling, Scarecrow is they/them, cause you know. joker., it's a found family type deal honestly, this is purely self indulgent and im honestly ok with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Jonathan doesn’t say a word when Harley shows up at their door.





	Safety

Jonathan doesn’t say a word when Harley shows up at their door. They don’t ask questions. Instead, they wrap their coat around her shoulders and follow it with an arm to guide her inside. Her makeup streaks her face in great black tears.  
They lead her wordlessly into the bathroom. She hops up on the counter unbidden, hunched and strangely still with none of her usual fidgeting. They take a warm, wet cloth and clean the paint from her face. With each stroke their chest tightens, each patch of white that gives way to dark bruise makes white anger surge so powerfully in them that it grows harder and harder to keep their hands gentle.  
“What happened, child?”  
Her lip trembles.  
“Bat took all his toys away. Puddin’ says it’s all my fault.”  
“That’s a lie, you know that right?”  
She nods.  
“None of this is your fault.”  
Harley starts to cry again. They kiss her unbruised cheek and sweep her into their arms, they shush her and croon sweet nonsense into her ear.  
Eventually they settle on their bed, sit against the wall and settle her into their lap. Smooth her tousled hair as she weeps. Hold her as gently as they can, more aware now than ever of their bony, unwelcoming body.  
“I’m here, it’s alright,” they tell her. “I love you so much. My sweet sister.”  
She takes a long time to quiet down.  
“’m sorry, Jon.”  
They kiss her temple. “Nonsense. Whatever for?”  
“Droppin’ in like this. I know you’re not a people person, an’ I know I shoulda left a long time ago, a-and--.”  
They shake their head, coo gentle words into the soft quiet.  
“No, no no. It’s alright. None of this is your fault. You know I’d do anything for you.”  
Harley hiccups.  
“Anything?”  
They smile.  
“Anything.”  
She sniffles, wipes her nose noisily on her sleeve.  
“The sun?”  
“Yours.”  
“The moon?”  
“Yours.”  
“Would you kill him, for me?”  
They take her hands in theirs, kiss her knuckles. “Of course.”  
She finally looks them in the eyes.  
“Will you let him live? For me?”  
They rest their forehead against hers.  
“Anything for you, sweet sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved their dynamic (maybe mostly projected), the idea of bubbly, bouncy Harley and somber Scarecrow getting along like a house on fire is so cute and interesting! The idea that Jon is actually very gentle and supportive when they actually care for someone interests me. Like, they of all people know what it's like to be treated like garbage. This is a lot of excuses for a short fic. Cry about it.


End file.
